monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Jaggi Ecology
In-Game Information The Great Jaggi is the head of a Jaggi pack. At a certain age, males leave the pack to live on their own for a period of time before returning to fight for the right to be a leader. They have a very commanding presence. It is said they can call and give complex orders to their pack with their howls and barks. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia -Suborder: Therepoda -Superfamily:Dog Wyvern- Family:Jaggi. The Great Jaggi's closest relative beside regular Jaggis and Jaggia, are the Baggi and the Great Baggi of the Tundra, and the Wroggi and Great Wroggi of the Flooded Forest and Volcano. Habitat Range The Great Jaggi makes its home in the Deserted Island and Sandy Plains located in the New World. Within the Old World they inhabit the Misty Peaks, Unknown Great Forest, Ancestral Steppe and the Dunes . The Great Jaggi nests in gorges and cliffsides decorated in the bones of their prey. These nests are also ways to stay in safety from its own predators, like a Rathalos or Rathian for example, which rarely enter those little canyons for anything. However, these areas are not completely predator proof seeing as large predators are often seen in these areas and on rare occasions even hunting the Great Jaggi. A weakened Great Jaggi also uses passages as shortcuts to their nest or just another area, making them more difficult to track, which is good when fleeing from a predator. It is adapted to living in warmer climates (but not too extreme), and therefore cannot live in the Tundra, where its relative, the Great Baggi, roams freely. Ecological Niche The Great Jaggi are in the middle of the food chain. They hunt many animals, some larger than itself. Its prey include Aptonoth, Kelbi, Rhenoplos, Delex, Fish, Giggi, Slagtoth and occasionally young flying and bird wyverns that stray too far away from their nest. It also may prey on eggs of other animals, along with those of larger predators such as Rathian. Great Jaggi meat has a high nutritional value to larger predators, so it tends to stay away from them, including the likes of Lagiacrus, Gore Magala, Rathalos, Tigrex, Deviljho, and Zinogre as these predators would easily kill it. In fact a Azure Rathalos is shown ambushing a hunter and a Great Jaggi in the middle of combat and pinned the bird wyvern as if it was prey while spitting fire at the hunter. However, should any monster stray too far into Great Jaggi territory, the raptor will try to get rid of the intruder. The Great Jaggi hunts in packs, which helps in the success of its hunt and the previously mentioned hunts of larger wyverns. Biological Adaptations The average size of a Great Jaggi is approximately 934.3cm. The Jaggi is sexually dimorphic, meaning that the Great Jaggi can only be male. The Raptor can summon its pack by a loud roar. As the Great Jaggi is much larger than its brethren, it can take on larger prey with relative ease. Its large frill is a sign to show that he is the leader of the pack. It can also serve to scare away potential competitors, as it may make the raptor look bigger than it actually is. The barbs on its powerful tail serve as a formidable weapon when hunting prey, fighting against hunters or as a defense against other monsters. Another powerful weapon is its huge claws, which can easily slice through herbivore flesh. The most defining trait a Great Jaggi is its frills which are used for both threat and mating displays. These frills can also be opened up to release heat giving the raptors the ability to cool off during the hottest parts of the day like those of a Frilled Lizard. Behavior When a Jaggi leaves its pack and finds a new one to lead, it gains the title of Great Jaggi and eventually gets the body of one too. As leader of a large pack of smaller raptors, the Great Jaggi can take on prey bigger than itself, fend off predators without too much difficulty, and cover great distances looking for food. The Great Jaggi fits the role of a leader perfectly, as other Jaggia or Jaggi are loyal to their leader. The Great Jaggi is highly territorial, and may sometimes attack other monsters that enter its territory. It is possible that much like the other alpha raptors, the Great Jaggi has to be wary of challenges by rivals, as if it´s title is usurped, it will be chased away from the group and will be forced to live alone until it can find a new pack it can gain control of. It is unknown what happens if it can´t find a new pack, but it´s likely that this unfortunate Great Jaggi will have to live alone and the odds of it surviving are very slim. Category:Monster Ecology